A Miracle Of Love
by jesus4ever
Summary: Hermione loses her voice and meets a nice guy online, but who is he? And what is he going to do when he finds out she can't talk? Full Summary inside, oh and the computer is a wizard one, newly invented.Does not follow certain parts of books 5,6,7
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay, I agree that I shouldn't starting another story if my other ones can't be finished, but like I said I can't seem to figure out where to go on those and I WILL start working on them again, but right now, not only did I just get this awesome new plot line, I am getting ready to move and have surgery and school started again. I will also say that should _anybody_ want to help with my stories, like be a co-author or something, or even just throw in an idea, either review and state so or you can email me at: jesusrox91(at sign)yahoo(dot)com and talk with me. Also, I will be asking questions at the end of each chapter (Harry Potter or otherwise) and give points to the reviewers who get them right. All you have to do is state your house and give your answer. 5 points on each question are rewarded unless otherwise stated. Also if you don't know which house you are in, I can sort you if you want. Again, just email me. On with the story!**

**Summary: **While Hermione is at home during the summer, she is hit by a drunk driver and loses her ability to speak. The doctors say that it should be temporary, but for some reason it isn't. During break she begins to chat on a magically powered computer recently invented in the wizarding world. She meets someone online and continues to talk with him during school. Even after he finds out that she can't speak, he wants to meet her. What will happen when they find out that they are worst enemies, and yet are hopelessly attracted to each other for some reason? And what about when Dumbledore asks that they make more public appearances as Head Girl and Head Boy, even demanding that they are partners in every class? DM/HG

Chapter 1: The accident.

Hermione awoke to find herself in different surroundings then she had been in before. She sat up in the bed she was laying in and called out to her mother. But, for some reason, she couldn't use her voice. As she started to panic thinking that something had happened to her family, she suddenly remembers everything:

_**Flashback**_

"Hermione, dear, you really should get ready for your cousin's visit. Have you even gotten her a birthday gift?" Mrs. Granger knew that there was no love lost between her niece and her daughter. Ever since Hermione had told Lindsay, (quite logically) that Santa Claus couldn't possibly be real after doing a thorough study of it. Lindsay had thought she was joking, but when Hermione compared her 'Santa Claus' card from the one that her father had given her, and also pulled out the pictures she had taken the night before while getting a glass of water and seeing a man in a red suit that looked suspiciously like her uncle, Lindsay had been heartbroken and angry. Not because her parents hadn't told her he wasn't real by the time she was 10, but because Hermione had been the one to point it out. She had been so angry, in fact, that she had taken Hermione's favorite book on History of Ancient Civilizations (which was quite thick by the way) and ripped out most of the pages and threw them in the fireplace. Ever since, the two girls had been constantly fighting, having silent wars and being constantly cautious as to not get caught. But, still, Lindsay would be 16 and was coming to visit them. Hermione didn't have to get her something extravagant, but she had to at least spend $5 on her and she knew it. That had been the rule ever since Lindsay had found a rubber snake, and, fully knowing that Hermione absolutely hated rubber reptiles(though why, she would never know), bought it at a mere 50 cents and gave it to Hermione. Hermione had never stooped so low as to ruin any of Lindsay birthdays, even after the snake incident, but she never bought something extravagant. However, as much as should would hate to admit it, Lindsay normally enjoyed Hermione's gifts. So, Mrs. Granger knew that Hermione would eventually get Lindsay a gift, but she didn't want Hermione reading all day. Sure, Hermione walked regularly, but today she seemed gloomy.

"I was planning on doing it tonight, Mum. But I could go right now, I guess." Hermione regretfully closed _Hogwarts: A History, Collector's Edition_ and got up.

"All right sweetie. Don't be out late."

"I won't" Hermione knew she was going to get Lindsay a cute little monkey figurine at $15 for Lindsay collection. Her mother always thought that Hermione didn't spend more than $10 on her hateful cousin, but Hermione didn't care how Lindsay acted, she was still family and this was one of the few times a year Hermione would show her love. Hermione didn't like the girl, but she didn't hate her either. As Hermione was crossing the street on her way back from _The Jungle's Collectibles_ she never did see the man behind the wheel of the car that stole her voice.

**_A few days later… (Still flashback)_**

Hermione still hadn't woken up from her comatose state and her parents were worried. Hedwig had arrived with her normal mid-summer invitation to the burrow, which Hermione would have accepted after her cousin's visit, and the Grangers send a letter to Harry and Ron explaining what had happened. The Weasleys had come over right away and Harry and Ron visited her every day, talking to her, though she couldn't reply. Finally on the third day, she had been taken off oxygen and could breathe on her own. The doctors assured everyone that she should wake up in a matter of days. That had been a week ago. Lindsay was due to arrive in 3 days, and without the Grangers able to communicate with their traveling relatives, nothing could be done.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry's voice sounded tired and hoarse. He and Ron had come for their daily visit.

"Hello Harry, Ron."

"How's she doing?" Ron asked tentatively, as if afraid of the answer.

"The doctor report…"Mr. Granger was interrupted by his wife grabbing his shirt tighter her eyes going wide. He looked at her concerned. She pointed to her daughter lying on the bed. Her mouth was opening and closing, yet no sound was coming out. Hermione started to panic.

"Doctor!"

_**End Flashback**_

That was two days ago and Hermione still wasn't used to the fact that she couldn't speak. But she was going home today, so maybe things would get better, well other than Lindsay arriving tomorrow, but Harry and Ron were going to stay in the second guest room for the 4 days Lindsay was going to be here, before taking Hermione back to the burrow. Sighing, Hermione lay back down and let her tears fall.

**The Question:**

What is JK Rowling planning to be the last word in the seventh book?

**House points: (updated)**

**Gryffindor: 105**

**Slytherin: 100**

**Ravenclaw: 100**

**Hufflepuff: 100**


	2. The Gift UPDATED

Chapter 2: The gift

Harry and Ron entered Diagon Alley fighting over what they would get Hermione as a get well gift.

"Look, she's been writing everything down _by hand!_ I still say we get her a quick-quotes quill." Ron's ears were a color that rivaled the scarlet on the Gryffindor banner. He was gesturing wildly with his hands in order to prove his point, hitting random posts and walls as they passed them.

"After her cousin's visit Hermione will be able to do magic at the Burrow. We need to get her something with more value." Harry ran a hand through his already mussed hair, a sure sign of his agitation. "Why don't we finish getting the things on Hermione's list and then think about, okay?"

"Fine."

They walked into Flourish and Botts only to be caught in the middle of a large crowd unusual for the quaint bookstore. After shoving their way through they gave Hermione's note to the owner.

"One moment please." He walked into the back and came back with what looked like a muggle shopping cart full of books. "My best customer. What happened to her that she sent you two? I was quite looking forward to another one of our little chats."

"Ummm, there was an accident and-OI! What was that for?" Ron glared at Harry only to be ignored. Harry was looking at the owner with slight distrust.

"Sorry, but she'll have to tell you." After casting a spell to miniaturize Hermione's large order, he started to maneuver out of the store, only to be stopped when he saw exactly what everyone was staring at.

It looked like a small computer, but Harry knew that was impossible. Computers were a muggle invention. He approached it as quickly as he could. _The Magical Cumpooter. A magical twist to a muggle invention! Price upon asking. _

"Hey, Ron, look at this."

"What?" Ron elbowed his way over. "Hey! Hermione has one of these. I saw it when her mum invited us over."

"No, she has a muggle one. We should get her this. She'd love it."

"Really? Do you think she'd show me how to use it?" Ron looked slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, of course. Though, you'd probably have to wait," Harry laughed at Ron's usual selfishness.

"Wait. It looks expensive." Ron's ears once again turned a deep red color.

"We could split the cost. Besides, I just gave you money for you birthday."

"Yeah, you did. Though it was late." Ron gave a playful glare to Harry who shrugged and pushed his way back to the front.

"You again? What now?" The owner didn't seem too happy over Harry being back after that display of blatant distrust.

"We want one of those Cumpooters." Ron put in hoping to stall any further scenes.

"Fine. That'll be 100 galleons."

"Ummm, Harry, you go ahead and get that. I'll get her something else" Ron's embarrassment was obvious.

"100 galleons? Pretty pricey." Harry had decided to haggle. Especially since he just saw a witch buy one for 50.

"You can't pay, leave."

"All right. C'mon Ron. We'll go to that store that just opened. What's it called?" At Ron's blank and puzzled look, Harry went on, "Anyway, Hermione was talking about going there anyway. We could tell her it's more reasonable." As Harry started to leave, he saw the owner start to panic over losing his best client.

"Oh, fine. 75." All Harry did was lift an eyebrow and continue to leave. "You dratted boy! 50. And that's final."

"Fine. We'll pay in installments. Half now, half after Hermione tells us she enjoys it." When the owner just muttered, Harry paid, assuring Ron he could pay him back. Grabbing the box, they left; sure that Hermione would love their gift.

**A/N: Okay, really short I know, but right now I'm doing two 5+ papers and I just wanted everyone to know I hadn't given up. Still looking for a co-author. Dedicated to Moonlight-shimmer for reminding me to remember the stories. **

**Answer to last chappies question was 'scar' but Moonlight-Shimmer gets it right for the fact that her answer was the actual words.**

**K, next question: What is Professor Snape's patronus?**

**Gryffindor-105** –sorry, I resorted Moonlight into Slytherin, She asked.

**Slytherin-110**

**Ravenclaw-110**

**Hufflepuff-100**


End file.
